ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 9: Attack on Dragon
Previously on Ultraman Alpha On a whale-watching field trip, Charybdis swallows the Narwhal, the ship that was occupied by Curtis and his class, but with some help from Ultraman Alpha, they escape and kill Charybdis. Now "Come on! You've faced monsters and you're afraid to ask a girl out?", Alpha asked. "Yes, I am!", Curtis shouted at Alpha. To his surprise, she actually said, "Sure, what time?" "Probably from 6:30 and we met up at the mall." "Okay." "See? It wasn't that scary wasn't it?", Alpha asked. "You have no idea.", Curtis said, gritting his teeth. "You honestly didn't have to wear a dress, for this kind of occasion.", Curtis noticed. "And you didn't have to borrow a car and hire a driver.", Althea said. "Sure, I did, what else could I have done?" "Buy a tuxedo?" "Ummmm. No, anyways we're here." "So, we're eating at 'Les 400 Coups?'" "Yep, one of the most expensive restaurants around." "How did you get all of the required money?", Althea asked after ordering. "Part-time job.", Curtis answered casually. "What kind of job?" "Oh hey the food arrived!", Curtis said, changing the subject. But Althea still insisted, making Curtis sigh, but before he could have said anything, a roar broke through the calm night, making the ground shake. "What was that?", Curtis asked, but he instantly knew the answer as the building in front of the restaurant collapsed, revealing a pair of wings. "Oh come on, no monster is going to ruin this occasion!", Curtis yelled as he scanned Alpha's character card over his Iphone. Alpha appeared in a glowing light. Alpha threw a punch at the dragon, only to have it to breathe smoke, hiding from Alpha's sight. "This dragon is....peculiar.", Alpha said, "It's humanoid and it possesses a gold ring." "You telling me! This smoke, according to the Alpha Gear, is poisonous!" "Then let's do this, The Power of Air!", Alpha yelled as his Elemental Stones turned white, a sudden gust of wind blew the poisonous gas above the city, but by doing so, he didn't notice the dragon charging into him, knocking him into some nearby buildings. "Oh crap! This ain't good." "Nope, it is not!", Alpha said as the winged beast fired several rounds of fireballs at him. But he easily countered it with the Alpha Barrier. "Alpha Arrow!", Curtis yelled, firing an arrow-shaped projectile at the beast, destroying his golden ring. "There, it should stop now." "Nope, you're completely wrong.", Alpha said, watching the dragon's scales grow thicker, but the upgrades didn't stop there, the beast grew to nearly twice the size of Alpha. "This really suuccccckkkkksss", Curtis trailed off as the towering dragon kicked him i the chest, sending him flying. But when Alpha came back, it was already gone, so he faded away. "I'm sorry that yesterday was......weird.", Curtis said shyly. "It's perfectly fine, but why did the dragon suddenly grew in power?", asked Althea. "I suspect it's the ring's doing, the ring was meant to release dark energy to whoever wears it, turning them to that dragon, but when it was destroyed, all the dark energy that was stored was released and the dragon simply absorbed it.", Alpha said. "So, in other words, this cursed ring and dragon thing is like the story of Fafnir?" "Fafnir?" "Yep, so it's the story of a dwarf who became a dragon because of Andvaranaut, a cursed ring that will ruin people's life and corrupt them." "You know what I don't like about your story." "What?" "The fact that Fafnir is right out side the school!" "Awww man!", Curtis said as he transformed once again to face the dragon. Without warning, Alpha grew to Fafnir's size and uppercutted him, making it fall backwards, giving Alpha the chance to grab its tail and swing him to space. "Mode Shift!", both of them yelled in unison, turning Alpha's body grey and black, "Phantom Mode!" In a flash, Alpha charged at Fafnir, knocking it into the Moon's gravity. Taking this chance, Alpha unleashed the Phantom Slash, cutting Fafnir's wings, disabling his flight capabilities. Fafnir launched several fireball barrages, only to have Alpha appear behind him. "This is the end! Phantom Destroyer Pulse Mode!", Curtis said as he unleashed a pulse that threw Fafnir off the ground, making it faceplant a few kilometers away. Alpha turned back to his normal form. "Radiant Shot!", both Ultra and host yelled, firing a beam from the Alpha Core. Fafnir's upgraded armour was able to hold for a while, but eventually, it exploded. "I'm glad that that's over.", Curtis said while slopping over his chair. "Got that right.", Alpha said, exhausted. "Hopefully that we don't need to fight another dragon in the near future." "Agreed." In Space "Can I attack the Earth now?", asked the Morrigan. "No.", said a dark giant. "When is it done?" "Almost. Now stop bothering me!" "No." "I hate this place..." Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras